


Life and Times of Allison Argent

by TheArgentWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, iPod Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentWolf/pseuds/TheArgentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Allison-related ficlets that I wrote for the iPod Shuffle Challenge to get me back into the swing of writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Times of Allison Argent

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having trouble wanting to write lately, and I remembered I enjoyed this challenge for other fandoms, so thought I'd try it here. For those who don't know, and want to do it, the rules are simple: 
> 
> \- Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> \- Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle  
> \- Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards and no skipping tracks.

**1\. This Is My Idea - The Swan Princess**

Princess Allison wrinkled her nose as their carriage made their way through the countryside for the start of yet another summer stuck in the Kingdom of Beacon Hills. An arrangement by her father, and Queen Talia when she'd been born had always been a thorn in her side. The idea that she would spend her summers in the company of Prince Derek, in the efforts that they'd fall in love, and unite the kingdoms, allowing a union between hunters and werewolves, to end years of warring between the two. The problem being all Derek seemed to do was run around with his uncle, trying to get her in trouble, or purposefully leaving her out of things.

But this year, she was determined things would be different. So this time after she was settled into her room, and sent off to play with Derek, she smirked, and grabbed her bow and arrow, heading to the courtyard where the two were.

"So what are we doing?" She asked, leaning against the tree, at which Derek rolled his eyes.

" _I'm_ going to the woods to go running. You're going to wait here and leave me alone."

"Or I can get in a little target practice and aim my arrow between your _eyes_." She glared, though there was still an innocent smile on her face. The thirteen year old Derek snarled, which only made Allison smile more.

"I hate you."

"Hate you too, _betrothed_." Running off into the direction of the forest, Derek huffed, and followed after her. This was going to be a long summer. But perhaps, it would be one where things would change.

After all, for a twelve year old, she was looking pretty. And the bow and arrow was... kind of cool. He guessed.

\--- 

**2\. Shake It Out - Florence and the Machine**

Allison stared at the wall opposite her bed, taking slow, deep breaths. They'd just arrived back from France, moved into their apartment, their first home without her mother, and Allison was due to start back at school in a week or so. And she just... wasn't ready. Too many demons running around in her mind still. The way she'd left things before she left, hurting Isaac, hurting Derek, being partly responsible for Erica and Boyd still being missing... Her heart weighed heavy with guilt.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, Allison. You need to stop thinking like that." It was her mother's voice, and Allison sighed, thinking she'd left that ghost behind in the France.

"I can't make it up to them."

"And you also can't not make it up to them. Damned if you do, damned if you don't." Victoria shrugged, crouching in front of her daughter. "But you know what? Screw what they think. You put everything that happened behind you, you shake it off, and you move on. Otherwise it's going to eat you alive. And you're better than that. Do you understand me?" Allison sighed, and closed her eyes, nodding. As she opened her eyes, her mother was gone.

Allison knew she was only in her head. She knew that deep down, she'd known the answer all along.

\---

**3\. Lately - S Club 7**

It had taken a while, a lot of uncertainty, but eventually, Allison and Scott had got back together. Something she was sure that they were both happy for... right? But it didn't explain some things. Scott's uncertainty. His excuses to be running off to do homework, when she knew they didn't have anyway. How sometimes when they were lying in bed together and she'd spoon against him, she was sure she could smell someone else's perfume. Now lying next to him in bed, just drifting off, she listened to his mutterings, her eyes opening wide.

"Kir... mm..." He muttered, forcing Allison to sit up and hurry away to the bathroom, staring in the mirror. She wasn't a weak person, and she wasn't an idiot. She knew Scott had been with Kira before they got back together. That he'd ended it to be with her again. But did he still have feelings for her? Sighing, she took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, and headed back to the bedroom.

She'd take the couch, and ask him in the morning. And if he wanted Kira more... then Allison would say goodbye. As hard as it would be.

\---

**4\. Stay With Me - Shakespeares Sisters**

She hadn't wanted to die... But she couldn't allow anyone else to get hurt. But sitting silently in the edge of Scott's bedroom, watching him wrapped in his mother's arms, crying, it was hard for her to watch. She wanted to stay with him... He couldn't see her, and if the powers that be would've let her, she'd never have left his side. But she didn't have long until she would be sent to heaven. She'd begged for a little while, to make sure that everyone was okay.

"You can't stay here, Allison." A woman was standing with her, a hand on her shoulder. The guide who'd taken her once she died, the same person she'd begged for a little more time. "You don't belong here any more. This isn't your world."

"I need to stay with him, look at him... How is he going to be okay without me?" She asked softly. The woman smiled sadly in response.

"With time. With time he'll heal, with time, you'll be happy where you are too. And you'll reunite eventually. But not today. Come on. We have somewhere to be."

\---

**5\. Raise Your Glass - Pink**

"Hey, birthday girl!" Allison grinned once Kira opened the door, her hair twisted up under a towel, and she watched the girl squeal.

"What! I'm not ready yet, you're early!"

"Well you're only 21 once, so me and Lydia wanted to get the party underway early, can we come in?" She asked, and moved in with bottles in her hand as Kira stepped out of the way. "So what's the plans for tonight?"

"I was... thinking of just staying in..."

"Staying in? Excuse me? No, that's not happening." Said Lydia, walking in with more drink, and Kira frowned.

"You know I can't get drunk, right?"

"True... But me and Lydia can, so that has to count for something, right?" Allison was already pouring three glasses. "And there's been nothing supernatural going on lately, so that's something to drink to, at least?" Kira rolled her eyes, and picked up one of the glasses.

"Alright, you girls win."

\---

**6\. Everytime - Britney Spears**

Allison didn't realise how much she leant on her mother, how much she needed her, until she was no longer there. She felt like they were strangers at time, her mother always having an agenda that she didn't share, but understanding things she did now, she knew why. She was trying to protect her, not intentionally shut her out. The cold and sternness had never stopped Allison trying to impress her, to get her to notice her by exceeding all expectation, in archery, in gymnastics... and every success that brought even the smallest smile to her mother's lips was like music to Allison's ears.

But without her... She didn't know what she was doing in so many aspects of her life. With relationships. With hunting. With knowing how to move on... So she got by, telling herself that her mother was watching her. Guiding her. When she needed her, she'd see her, and it hurt, to hear her words, to still see her when she knew she couldn't touch her. And one day she'd want her to leave her alone, to stop haunting her.

But for now, it was all she had to keep her going. And it was enough.

\---

**7\. The Way I Loved You - Selena Gomez**

"It's cool." Allison forced a smile as she was paired up with Scott in a school project, a fake smile that she hoped he couldn't read. "We can be friends and have it not be awkward, you know." She even laughed slightly, but it hurt. After coming back... getting together with Scott again had never come up. She wasn't sure she was ready to date, having so many other focuses going on, and in the time that Scott had given her space, he'd started moving on. Allison saw the looks he gave Kira, the concern he had for her... Their going to the black light party only further proved that. And she told him it was okay. And she was trying now. With Isaac. But it was physical... she didn't love him. Not as purely as she loved Scott... She wasn't sure she'd ever love someone in the way that she loved him.

"Seriously, I can ask Stiles to switch partners if you want." She glanced over where Stiles was working with Kira, and she sighed. Understanding.

"Yeah... If you want." After all, who was she to stop Scott from moving on? "Send him over."

\---

**8\. I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry**

Allison and Lydia had gone down to Jungle just to let their hair down, to relax after another successful supernatural threat was dealt with, and taking advantage of fake IDs and an evening to just be themselves. So Allison had maybe got a little drunk - or a lot. And somehow had ended up finishing her drink before Lydia pulled her onto the dance floor, and she giggled.

"What are you doing??" Allison asked, resting her hands on Lydia's hips.

"I wanted to dance!" Lydia shouted back, swaying in time with the music, and Allison giggled again, keeping her hands in place, but soon she felt herself moving closer.

"You smell like cherries." Allison shouted into her ear, resting her forehead against Lydia. "I like it."

"Good!" Lydia called, laughing, and Allison tilted her head, moving in and kissing Lydia softly on the lips, closing her eyes as she did. She was dating Scott, sure... But it was just a kiss. And she didn't love Lydia like that. He'd be cool with it... right?

\---

**9\. No One Mourns the Wicked - Wicked**

She'd finally been caught. According to her father, he and Arya had tracked her down somewhere in South America, cornered her in a building, and Arya had killed the werejaguar, burned the body to be sure. And when Chris had got home, everyone had rejoiced. Except Allison. Even as everyone was downstairs in the loft, celebrating, Allison sat upstairs on the balcony. There was music playing, and it made her feel sick. She'd been looking out at the town, and turned her head slightly, seeing Kira move to stand next to her.

"You okay?" She asked softly, and Allison shrugged.

"... She must've been lonely. Spending so much time without anyone else. Relying on herself."

"Probably." Kira said softly, forcing a smile. Allison sighed, shaking her head.

"She wasn't born wicked, you know. She can't have been."

"Your dad isn't like her, is he?"

"My dad wasn't influenced by his dad. She was. I mean, I'm guessing." Allison knew well enough what he was like. "She was the female of the family. She was different. She was supposed to be the leader. He had to make sure he got the leader he wanted." Allison shrugged. "Sorry, she hurt you... A lot. You probably don't want to hear excuses. I just... know what Gerard is like. It couldn't have been easy for her."

"It's okay, I get it." Kira nodded. "You... you can mourn her, Allison even if other people aren't. She was still your family. Even if it's good news for other people... It doesn't mean it is for you." Allison smiled, genuinely, and hugged Kira, letting go when she started to feel better.

\---

**10\. Wires - Athlete**

When Allison was twelve, she was told the story of when she was born. She wasn't due any time soon, Victoria still hunting as much as she always had been, determined that pregnancy wouldn't hold her back from her duties as the leader, but she was heading home from a hunt, one that had ended peacefully, when her water broke, and she screamed for Chris to drive her to the hospital, Allison born four hours later, and sent straight to intensive care.

She was so small, looking so helpless curled up in an incubator. Victoria had stubbornly left the bed, and refused to be anywhere other than next to her until she was better, well enough to be held, and taken home. Their little miracle.

"I knew then that you were going to be a strong little girl. A strong woman." Said Victoria, as Allison sat at the kitchen table, her homework out in front of her. "And you haven't let me down so far." Standing up, Allison smiled, and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, an action the woman returned gently.

"I feel fine now, mom. I promise... I will always stay safe. I don't want to scare you and dad again."


End file.
